This invention relates to multilayer containers having at least one layer of an amorphous polyamide polymer and at least one other layer of an orienting thermoplastic resin.
Containers with good gas barrier properties are needed for the packaging of perishable foods, drinks, for pharmaceuticals, cosmetics and other chemicals containing volatile substances. It is a clear advantage if that packaging is transparent, with low haze, so that the content of the package is clearly visible. Many of the barrier materials currently in use, aluminum foil, ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymers, polyvinylidenechloride and acrylonitrile copolymers are all either opaque or can be quite hazy when formed by extrusion or coextrusion.